


Overheard

by Stacy LA Stronach (slashgirl)



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-31
Updated: 2005-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashgirl/pseuds/Stacy%20LA%20Stronach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gil hears something he shouldn't have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overheard

**Author's Note:**

> I have no love for Sara Sidle. If you do like her, you may want to avoid this fic.

By Stacy L.A. Stronach

Gil Grissom sighed as he walked into the diner. It was almost 10 a.m. and he'd just come off shift. The night had been a quiet one for crime in Las Vegas. There'd only been one case and Gil had sent Nicky and Greg out on it. Gil had spent much of the evening catching up on paperwork. He found that more tiring than processing a dozen crime scenes; at least he was caught up, for now.

He walked to the back of the diner, heading for the section with fewer people, wanting no disturbances. Sliding into the booth, Gil leaned back against the red faux leather, high backed seat. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, releasing it slowly.

"Excuse me, sir, would you like a menu?"

Cracking his eyes open at the bright, perky voice, Gil saw a bright, perky, blonde waitress standing beside him. Her nametag said her name was Gina. "No, Gina, that won't be necessary. I'll take the Breakfast Special and a cup of coffee, please," he said.

She smiled at him, writing down his order. "It shouldn't take too long. Would you like your coffee now or with your meal?"

"Now would be good," he said, watching her as she efficiently moved, getting the mug and the coffee pot. She filled the mug with the steaming black liquid. He murmured his thanks before she darted away.

Gil took another deep breath, this time inhaling the rich aroma of the coffee before he took a deep drink. He could swear he felt the heat and caffeine rushing through his veins, perking him up, just a little. As he sipped, he looked around the diner; there weren't many people here—it was between the breakfast rush and the lunch rush and for that, Gil was glad. He also liked that the booths here had high enough backs that people sitting on either side of you weren't visible.

After a few sips of coffee, Gil realised that he needed to go to the bathroom, now! He did so quickly, and made his way back to his seat, where his waitress had placed his meal. Gil also noticed that there were people in the booth next to his, between the front door and his seat, but he paid little attention to them as the smell of the food was making his stomach rumble.

A few bites into his meal, Gil stopped mid fork lift and realised that not only could he hear the two people in the next booth, but he knew the voices as well.

"C'mon, you can talk to me, tell me what's wrong. I'd've thought you'd be thrilled to be back on Gil's shift," Gil heard Catherine Willows say.

"Oh, I am…not that I didn't enjoy working for you," Warrick Brown replied and Gil could hear the smile in his voice. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

There was a long pause. "Okay, if I tell you, you have to SWEAR not to say anything to anyone else."

"Oookay, this sounds serious. I promise to not say anything to anyone."

Warrick sighed, then spoke. "I like working with Gil, but it's damn hard for me…I mean…I'm, ah, I'minlovewithhim," he finished, running the last words together so fast that Gil almost didn't understand him. But he did understand what Warrick said and almost choked on the swallow of coffee he'd taken.

Warrick Brown was in love with him? Had he not heard it with his own ears, Gil would be disinclined to believe it. People, especially sexy men like Warrrick, didn't fall in love with him. Sara's face appeared in his mind, but he dismissed her. She obsessed over him, it wasn't love.

"…definitely not what I expected you to say, Warrick." Gil only heard the last part of what she'd said. He could well imagine the surprised look on her face. "You should let him know."

"Oh, yeah, good plan, Cath. Get my ass fired."

"Come on, he hasn't fired Sara…yet," she said dryly.

Warrick snorted a short laugh. "Sara's a chick, for one thing. I'm a guy, that might make a difference. Besides, I tell him, he doesn't want me, then he'll just look at me with pity all the time. I'll end up being the gay Sara."

Catherine laughed out loud. "Oh, honey, don't take this the wrong way, but I don't think _anyone_ is gonna miss take you as a skinny, ill-tempered, obsessed white girl."

Warrick chuckled. "You know what I mean. I'd rather keep his friendship and respect than risk losing it. Most men don't react well to another man saying they're in love with them," he said quietly.

"Gil Grissom isn't most men, Warrick. And if you don't take the chance, you'll never know…go for it!" Catherine encouraged him.

A cell phone ringing interrupted them. Gil heard Catherine answer her phone, speak for a couple minutes, then hang up. "I've got to go, Warrick. Lindsay is in the principal's office, again," she sighed.

Gil peeked around the edge of his seat, and saw Catherine striding out of the restaurant. Gathering his courage, Gil stood up and slid into the booth across from Warrick. The younger man looked up, startled, then smiling as he realised who'd sat down.

"Hey, Gil, what're you doing here?"

Gil smiled at him, blue eyes meeting green. "I was just having breakfast," he replied, seeing a wariness growing in the green gaze. Reaching over to where Warrick's hand rested on the table, Gil grasped it. "You should have told me sooner, Warrick," he said.

Looking from where Gil's hand grasped his back to the blue eyes staring at him, Warrick muttered, "Christ, that was fast, even for her." Then he spoke up, "Why? So you could get rid of me sooner?"

"Look at the evidence. Do I sound displeased? Would I be holding your hand if I wanted to get rid of you?"

Warrick's face glowed with hope. "No, I guess you wouldn't. I just never thought…" he trailed off, shrugging his broad shoulders.

Gil smiled. "I didn't think you were interested in me. I do think we've wasted a lot of time….Do you want to come over to my place?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"I'd love to," Warrick replied happily. The two men left the money on the table to cover their bills, then left the diner, heading out into the bright, Las Vegas sunshine.


End file.
